deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mexican spider/Jack Mcmillian (war ages) vs Chris Eon (modern attack)
who is deadliest?! Jack Mcmillian Chris Eon Jack's weapons close range= scimitar, a sword that used to be used by pirates! med range=cane gun, Jacks signature wepon, it is a cane that fires multiple rounds! long range= bow and arrow, the most modern version of a bow and arow! special weapon=Sn-right, a powerful double barreled,double scoped, pump action pistol! rockets= carl gustav, one of the most powerful rocket launchers known to man and has no recoil!it takes a while to relode though. Chris Eon's weapons close range=the tactical knife, the knife that is used by the army med range= 12 gauge shotgun, the old fashioned double barreled shotgun! long range= mortar, a mortar from world war 2 that can fire shells from a distance special= the glock17 glock18 combo, a powerful combo of 2 types of glocks! rockets= the rpg7, one of the most famous rockets known! battle the battle starts with Chris Eon sitting on a tank that he just destroyed and is Holding his rpg. then an arrow is zooming toward him and he quickly moves his head to dodge it. then Jack rolls from beside a tree and launches three arrows at once. one arrow hits Chris in the chest and he falls backwards of the tank. Jack walks up the tank to check on his prey. it seems the arrow doesnt go through chris's bulletproof vest.Jack sees Chris holding the rpg7 and fires it at Jack. But Jack does a backflip off the tank and dodges the shell. ,but the shell hits some trees and makes them collapse and block Chris from reaching Jack. Chris uses the rpg to knock the trees out of the way. Chris sees jack running toward a shack. So Chris uses the mortar and hits right next to jack which blows him to the side. Chris runs toward Jack and sees Jack holding the Carl Gustav and launches the shell. Chris jumps and hopps off the rocket and eguips the 12 guage while Jack eguips the Sn-Right. they shoot and the spread shot 12 gauge misses and the bullet of the Sn-right knock the 12 gauge out of Chris's hands. When jack pumps the Sn-right Chris takes out his glocks and fires in a circle and one of the bullets go int the Sn-right and jams it. Jack takes out his cane gun and shoots Chris in the leg. Chris is stunned by this and Jack heads toward the shack once more. He picks up his Scimitar in the shack and hides on the wall. when Chris comes in Jack slashes the barrels of the glock and makes them useless. Chris punches Jack and eguips the tactical knife. He stabs him in his shoulder and slashes his knee, which makes him crouch. Chris comes next to Jack and says,"your a fail" and stabs him in his back, finally killing him. to go to the next episode, click here User blog:Mexican spider/Yuri vordedetch( ntb generations) Shaun Mcmillian(war ages) Category:Blog posts